Mansion Madness
by aznsliver1578
Summary: The Yugioh cast is stuck in a mansion together......Joey farts a lot and we die a lot..jk! neway crushes, yamis, gay peggy...what more could u ask for?
1. Default Chapter

Laaaalalala I started over because my stories suck like heck thank u very much. Uh ok here's the other author: HI bye OKAY.neway..here's the story  
  
WE OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
Pegasus: say what?  
  
I MEAN WE DON"T OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
~  
  
It was a dark and stormy nite..(scared yet) ..WITH PEGASUS...*screams* ok me shut up  
  
Anyway.the yugioh gang was stuck in the rain.only a few minutes ago they were frolicking in the beautiful sun with annoying Tea acting like herself...(as usual, flirting with Yami Bakura) o_O  
  
Anyway.it was raining and storming so they all ran in this broken down mansion with eerie looking trees.  
  
Yugi: "Go knock on the door Joey,"  
  
Joey: "*_* no! Tristan u knock on the freakin door"  
  
Tristan: "no! Ryou knock on the door"  
  
Ryou: "You, yami!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Eh.I broke my hand, ask Yami yugi"  
  
Yami Yugi: "O~"  
  
Tea: "I will!! *giggles maniaclly *"  
  
All: o_O  
  
knocks on the door * A shadowy figure opened the door with evil looking eyes..  
  
"Hello TEA!! Muhahahha"  
  
The unknown grabbed Tea in and slammed the door. Tea shrieked for her mommy but her mommy ran away too.  
  
Bakura: okay! Let's go  
  
Yami: wtf??? We have to go in after her!!!!!"  
  
All expect for Yami: O.o!!! Y???  
  
Yami: Because she owns me $1000000000000 and if she dies, then I won't get the moolah.  
  
All: Ah! Now u have a point.  
  
all knocks on the door *  
  
*no answer *  
  
Yugi: "What should we do???"  
  
Joey: "Let's climb through the window!!!!"  
  
All: "Okkie!"  
  
The cast tries find a stupid window to climb into to save Téa so she can pay Yami.  
  
Honda the trianglar headed guy: "I, uh, found, um, a, uh..window!"  
  
Joey: "Stand back and watch the master of window climbing!"  
  
All: OO  
  
Joey tries to fit through the window but gets STUCK!!!!  
  
Joey: "Eh.."  
  
All: well? Have you got through yet?  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile.in the mansion..  
  
Tea: Who are you???  
  
The thing had his cold clammy hands on her wrist and was drawing her near. Then..  
  
"Yami! What're you doing! U kno im scared of the dark! Whined a scared Malik.  
  
Yami Malik: DAMMIT you stupid thing u blew it!  
  
Tea: EW!! UR HITTING ON ME U SICK FAGGOT!  
  
Yami Malik: oh well....*blushes* DAMN U!  
  
Tea: *sweetly * y are you blushing?  
  
Yami Malik: Do u really want to kno?  
  
Tea: No  
  
Malik: CUZ HE LIKES U DUH  
  
amy is currently screaming * ^^author's note  
  
Tea: well too bad I like...i like..  
  
Just then, Joey burst through the window with a loud fart.  
  
Mai, Serenity, Kaiba, Mokuba, Isis, malik, yami malik, Yugi, Yami yugi, Ryou, Yami Bakura: o___________O  
  
Tristan: "I give that a 10!"  
  
Joey: "heh heh.Hi Isis~"  
  
Isis: .... Little brother make him go away!  
  
Malik:.  
  
Mokuba: THAT'S MY LINE!!!  
  
Kaiba: Damn rite Isis  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, make them stop taking my lines! I don't have any to spare!  
  
Kaiba: shut up and go to sleep. It's past ur stupid bedtime  
  
Mokuba: okay.zzzzz.  
  
"Why hello Kaibaboy, my sweet."  
  
All: O____O It's..!  
  
~~~  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kaibaboy: ..i already kno who it is.the gay~  
  
Us: Shut up u'll ruin the suspense..  
  
Mokuba: Ooo Seto! U have a girll friend  
  
Kaiba: I thought I told you to go to sleep  
  
Mokuba: can't sleep without my orange juice.  
  
classic anime fall *  
  
Joey: "Where's the kitchen?"  
  
Mai: "Why do you want to kno?"  
  
Joey: (get red in the face) uh...gotta get some orange juice...for Mokuba! ^^ Yea! It's what I meant! For Mokuba!  
  
A loud brmmffffff!  
  
Mai: ALRITE! Who farted????? That was totally diSgusting!!!!  
  
Tristan got red in the face. "Uh...I must have had too much pizza..."  
  
Ryou: Too much is rite~!  
  
Yami: @_@ Ughhhhh.can't..stand..the smell. Ughhhh poisonous gas.  
  
all rushes to the window.. *  
  
Joey: What was that Tristan????  
  
Tristan: FINE EXCUSEE MEEE. That was sucky wasn't it??  
  
Joey: Damn rite foo.I give that a 5!  
  
Us: X_X ...we're gonna die.we're gonna die.  
  
Ryou: "I'm gonna die."  
  
Yugi: "I'm too young to die for Ra's sake!"  
  
Yami: I'm too young too! *thinks * Hey! Don't you dare diss Ra!!!!  
  
Kaibaboy: YOUR OVER 5000 YEARS OLD YOU STUPID PHAROAH!!!!!!  
  
Unkown: Now, now, don't be saying nasty word my cute hunk of hotness  
  
Everyone: .dear lord.  
  
Kaibaboy: Save us Ra!!!!1  
  
Yugi: Haff you been hanging out with Yami???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok this story is lyk suckie!!! Plz review anywaz cause it's sooo suckie. 


	2. Little old lady forgets to take her pill...

Chapter 2  
  
"..PEGASUS!!!"  
  
Peggy: yup! Thaaaaaaaaat's me!!! * munches on animal crackers * singing.Animal crackers in my soup! Monkeys and rabbits loup de loop!!!"  
  
All: .o____O  
  
Mokuba: I want some animal crackers to dip in my orange juice!!  
  
Peggy: NO!!! IT GOES WITH SOUP!!!  
  
Mokuba: ORANGE JUICE  
  
Peggy: NO! SOUP!!  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! Help me kill peggy!  
  
Kaiba: .my pleasure.  
  
Peggy's eyes lit up *  
  
Peggy: why.it's kaibaboy! * follows seto with hearts in his eyes * Come here my sweet hunk of hotness!  
  
Serenity: EXCUSE ME!! THAT'S MY sweet hunk of hotness!  
  
All: huh?  
  
Serenity: I did not just say that.  
  
Kaiba: ..* runs away from Peggy*  
  
Peggy: NO! Come back my sweet! * follows Seto down the hallway *  
  
All: O.o okkie that was weird.  
  
Mai: Wow!!!! Animal crackers are only two grams of fat!  
  
(Seto running down the hallway with Peggy following him with hearts and Mokuba and Mai chasing after his animal crackers~!)  
  
Yugi: I'll cook!  
  
Tea: (Where am I?)  
  
All: Huh? Who cares. *shrugs *  
  
Tea: Not even my Bakura cares?  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Yugi: hey guys? There is this one little problem!  
  
All: What?  
  
Yugi: Tea is the only one who knows how to cook!  
  
All: *groans *  
  
Tea: MUAHAHAHAHHAAAA  
  
~  
  
A little old lady finally rouses from her beauty sleep. She hasn't taken her medications for insanity yet and hears noises in her living room.  
  
Little Old Lady: I wonder what the commotion is about, Pooky (her little white poodle with red bows and pinky flowers)  
  
Pooky growled at the little old lady and bit her dress.  
  
LOL: Ow!!!!! That was too bad. Bad Pooky!  
  
Pooky snarls 'woogf ruff rufffffff' (translation= go to hell you crazy old Bitch!!!!)  
  
Anyway, Po_oky the weird looking dog runs into ryou who mistakens him for a rat.  
  
Ryou: EEEE!! A RAT!!! WITH RED BOWS AND PINKY FLOWERS!!!!!..wait..that's a dog!  
  
Po_Oky: * smiles *  
  
LOL (little old lady) : servant!  
  
Servant: wat  
  
LOL: who the hell is down there bickering about this girl named tea?  
  
Servant: lemme check  
  
Meanwhile. Tea is wandering around the mansion, apparently lost and still shocked that Malik likes her. She goes into this room with this weird little lady.  
  
Tea: hello! Can u direct me to my friends?  
  
LOL : U **** get away from me!!! * cringes *  
  
Tea: well well, it's little old granny! Want me to tell u a story?  
  
LOL: AHH!!! * tries to get up * DAMN ARTHRITIS!!  
  
Servant: Apparently, ms lil old lady, there's a tall porcupine person, a small porcuopine person, 2 albino guys, one gaywad running around with animal crackers, one black haired kid who's obessed with orange juice, one person who has too much make up, one weird triangle head just standing around, one person who lets out too much gas, and blue trench coated guy running away from the gaywad and this other girl who's just there..and this Egyptian girl and this evil looking guy with a rod.  
  
He said this in one huge breath and passed out  
  
Servant: X_X  
  
LOL: Well, humph, just passing out like that in front of a little old lady like me.  
  
Tea: Now, you silver-haired granny, let's continue with the story *Smiles sweetly * Once upon a time, there were three little pigs-  
  
Yugi: *barges in * Cook something! We are all starving!  
  
Tea: Does that mean you love me?  
  
Yugi: *chokes * no  
  
Tea: Okkie I'll cook for you.  
  
LOL: *she starts to froth *  
  
Yugi and Tea: o__O huh?? * holds onto each other *  
  
LOL: * starts sprouting fangs *  
  
Servant: LOL!!! U DIDN'T TAKE UR WOLVERINE PILLS!!!! (not to mention ur instanity ones too)  
  
Yugi and Tea: RUN!!!!!!!  
  
And at last, the little old lady starts growing hair.* ew * even more than usual..and NOT in the places where they're supposed to be..  
  
LOL : * muhahah. * it is time.my pretty.  
  
~ Author's note: my pretty? U dun haf a pretty!  
  
LOL: YES I DO!!  
  
Aznsilhouette247: .who?  
  
LOL: ...  
  
Cough ahem anyway am I exaggerating too much!? Give moi more ideas ppl.ok here's the other brilliant half of this odd fic.  
  
Sliverlaugh1155: Now ppls! Plz give some ideas! (tell aznsilhouette247 that her ideas do NOT suck!!!!)  
  
LOL: Oh! Hi! I'm a little old lady! And I am old! And I am a lady! That makes me a little old lady!  
  
All: O.o Someone forgot to take some pills....  
  
LOL: who?  
  
All: nvm.  
  
LOL: *singing * Oh! I am a liddle old lady with broken teeth! And old! And lady! And old! That makes me a liddle old lady! Lalalalalalalaa  
  
Peggy joins in: I am a liddle peggy leggy! I am 100% gay! And I love bakaboy and kaibaboy!!!  
  
Bakuraboy and kaibaboy: o____O time to hit the road..  
  
Peggy: =^-^= sexy boys come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniff * you left moi!  
  
LOL: Hm..maybe ur the one who hasn't been taking pills *glares *  
  
Peggy: lady, I dun need no pills im already normal  
  
All: *cough * normal for ur standards leggy peggy  
  
Peggy: *defensively* Well, I AM! *sees a butterfly * Ohhhhh.purty buttyfly!!! (frolicks after it) I'm a buttybly with purty wings!!! I fly from flower to flower!!!!!!, (etc.)  
  
All: Get me out of this hell hole!!!!!!!! (gasps for air)  
  
La dee da. ok this is another gaywad chapter.SUGGESTIONS PLZ!! 


End file.
